


Day 5 Undercover

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

Artemis shifted uncomfortably in the expensive evening gown. Her thick blonde hair had been braided and twisted into some intricate pattern by her mother before she had left for Wayne Manor earlier in the day to finish getting ready for the night with Barbara. With the familiar feel of her mane of hair missing from the back of her neck she felt naked. Artemis fidgeted again and Robin came up to her. No, Dick. They were at a charity event for Gotham Academy and he was Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne right now, not her teammate Robin.

“Relax. These galas don’t even rank as whelming,” he told her with a grin.

“Is it really that obvious?” she whimpered. Dick looked suave and collected in his tux with his bangs slicked back and a charming grin plastered on his face.

“Babs and I flipped a coin to see who should come save you. From behind the palm tree by the band.” 

Artemis groaned. “Why did you ditch me in the first place?” she whispered savagely as an old woman dripping pearls passed.

Dick continued to smile at the crowd as he sipped what was supposedly sparkling cider but was probably champagne that he’d swiped from an unsuspecting waiter. “Because I’ve been doing these since I was 12. Babs too. We don’t have to socialize as much, old news, nor do we want to. You on the other hand are one of Gotham Academy’s most recent recipients of a Wayne Foundation Scholarship and, while it sucks, must gush about how wonderful the school is and how lucky you are for such a magnificent opportunity.” His voiced practically dripped sarcasm and Artemis could see the circus boy that she had gotten to know so well underneath the rich boy façade. “Plus Bruce promised I could kidnap you in 20 minutes to go hide in my room and play video games.”

Artemis barked out a short laugh before blinking at him, “Wait. Seriously?”

“Well yeah. He knows what these things are like for kids and hates being here right now more than you do.” He smiled and turned to look her in the eye. Lowering his voice Dick smirked, “Just pretend you’re undercover for a mission. Play spy with me.” He smoothly palmed her a comm before walking back into the crowd of socialites. 

“You really are a performer,” Artemis murmured once she had slipped the device into her ear and began circling the room again.

“Yep. And to help you keep up that winning smile I’m going to tell you bad puns. While hiding behind a potted palm tree. In a million-dollar ballroom. Cause that’s just something one does.”

“Welcome to Gotham. Everyone has a weird life here Dick, stop trying to make yours special.” Artemis could practically hear Barbara rolling her eyes over the comms. It made her smile to know her other friend was in on the “spy game”.

“Babs. You don’t even know.” Dick replied smoothly, making Artemis give the board member who was chatting her up a genuine smile.


End file.
